It don't matter what you say
by YukiChibi
Summary: A death of a NCIS agent and a boy who finds comfort in a person everyone thought he wouldn't find comfort in.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes stared wide with fear as the owner watched their dad get beat in front of them. The owner flinched as their dad, yelled out in pain.

"We'll be back to finish you off, Carlos. Or should I say Kyle" spoke a rough voice. The one named Kyle coughed and climbed to his feet, slowly. He watched as the people who were just beating him, drive off. The owner of the green eyes, ran from their hiding spot, behind a bush. The kid hugged their father's legs.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Yes I am Evan. Come on. Lets get out of here" spoke Kyle as he ruffled his eleven year old son's black hair. Evan's green eyes were full of concern. He nodded and followed his dad to the car. After being buckled up, Kyle drove off to the nearest naval base. Evan climbed out of the car and ran toward a man that was standing on the deck of a boat.

"Tommy!" shouted Evan as the man named Tommy caught the boy in his arms and spun around with him. Evan laughed as Tommy placed the boy down on the ground.

"Hey Kyle. What happened to you?" questioned, Tommy with a concered look on his face. Kyle just shook his head, his slightly shaggy black hair, falling over his blue eyes.

"No worries, Tommy" Kyle spoke. Tommy just nodded.

"Come on you two the pool game is about to start" Tommy grinned. The two followed after him.

/\

After the pool game the three were out getting a bite to eat. The three were laughing and joking around. Kyle looked up and waved at an older man, with salt and pepper colored hair and blue eyes.

"About time you joined us you old coot" joked Kyle. The sound of a slap could be heard. Kyle groaned and grabbed the back of his head. Evan and Tommy laughed and smiled.

"Are you going to introduce me or do I have to?" questioned a voice. Kyle grinned and nodded.

"Gibbs this is my son Evan and my navy brother, Lieutenant Thomas Brandy. Evan is the one I was talking about when I asked if you would be his guradian if something ever happened to me"

Gibbs shook their hands and nodded at Kyle.

"Evan, Tommy this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Alright lets cut to chase, shall we Kyle?"

Kyle nodded as Gibbs stood up and the two walked away from the other two.

"..." Kyle drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I've been working undercover as a solider in a mob boss ordeal. They went to the DiNozzo's house and shot and killed Antonio and Kylie. I voulenterred to get rid of the kids. That way I knew they would live"

"What's the boss's name?"

"Jonny Fernadez"

Gibbs was about to open his mouth but stopped when he saw a car, driving by with about three or four guns pointed out the windows and towards Kyle. Gibbs turned and dove, shoving Kyle to the ground as the bullets flew about. Tommy and Evan dove under their table.

The sound of squealing tires filled the air. Evan crawled out from under the table and ran toward his dad.

"Dad!" shouted Evan as Gibbs knelt by Kyle's body while calling for an ambulance. Evan stared down at his dad.

"Be brave, son. I love you"

"I love you too dad..."

When the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics ran toward the body, Gibbs grabbed Evan and pulled him back. Evan managed to wiggle out of the man's arms and kneel next to his dad.

"Stay back son" spoke one of the paramedics as they gently pushed Evan back.

"Dad!" screamed Evan as the paramedics rushed him toward the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Evan, Tommy and Kyle.

* * *

Tommy wrapped his arms around the crying eleven year old as the ambulance drove off quickly. Gibbs turned toward Tommy and motioned with his head. The man nodded and followed after the older man with Evan in tow. Evan sat in the back of the car, trying hard not to cry. Gibbs speed off toward the hospital, quickly.

/\

After being carted into the emergency room by the paramedics the doctors took over and moved him onto a different bed and began trying to stop the bleeding. One doctor managed to remove the bullet from Kyle's chest. Once the bullet was removed his heart began to fail.

"Don't die on me Kyle" spoke one of the doctors as they try to restart his heart. They shock him twice and his heart stops beating.

/\

The three run into the ER just as Kyle's heart fails. The doctor comes walking out toward them.

"I'm sorry. We tried to keep his heat beating but it failed as soon as we took the bullet out"

Evan felt tears form in his green eyes. First his mom then his dad. Tommy grabbed the boy by the arm and walked him over to see his dad. Evan walked up to his dad and began to cry real hard.

Gibbs laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Evan turned and threw his arms around the man's waist and began to cry really hard. Gibbs softly ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"...It's okay Evan..."

Evan peeked one eye up at him and nodded softly. Gibbs stood there holding the boy close to him. Tommy pried Evan from Gibbs' arms while he went to call his team. Evan sat on a chair next to his dad's body.

"Why did you have to go and pull a stupid stunt like that?" Evan muttered angrily.

Tommy was about to walk up to Evan but stopped when Gibbs pulled him back, lightly.

"I'm scared dad. I don't know what to do now" spoke Evan softly as he laid his head on his dad's arm. Gibbs looked at his watch and turned to Tommy.

"Gunnery Sergeant Brady I'm going need you to come in tomorrow so we can get your statement"

"Please Gibbs call me Tommy and alright me and Evan will-"

"No you heard his dad. I am his legal guradian now since he died" spoke Gibbs softly.

"But he doesn't do well with strangers..."

Gibbs nodded abit and walked over to Evan.

"Come on son. It's time to go home"

Evan nodded and grabbed Gibbs hand as the two walked toward the car. Tommy followed.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping Tommy off back at his naval base Gibbs drove him and Evan back to Gibbs' house. Evan had a backpack full of stuff he would need if he was to spend the night at anybody's house at the backdoor of his house. Gibbs had stopped by and grabbed the bag out of the house. Gibbs walked into his house and looked around. Evan followed in after him, nervously. The boy carefully sat his backpack down by the front door and sat down on the couch.

"Left over pizza is in the icebox. Help yourself. I'll be downstairs if you need me" Gibbs spoke. Evan nodded and stared at the blank TV screen. Gibbs handed the boy the remote and walked out of the room and downstairs. Evan turned the TV on and turned it to cartoons. As soon as it went to a commercial he walked into the kitchen, grabbed him two slices of pizza and a glass of milk. He walked back into the living room.

/\

Gibbs groaned as he walked down the stairs, quickly. His boat stared at him. It was almost finished. He began working on it. He heard a step squeak under the weight of a young child's foot. He turned to face the boy and motioned Evan to come over. Evan slowly walked down the steps and smiled softly.

"Would you like to help me?"

Evan nodded and watched as Gibbs showed him what to do. The two continued to work on the boat until about nine or so. Evan let out a yawn as he stretched.

"Time for bed, squirt"

"But dad" whined Evan but stopped. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Gibbs spoke.

"..." Evan smiled and nodded slightly. Gibbs and Evan walked upstairs. Gibbs handed the boy his bookbag. Evan took the bookbag with a thanks. Gibbs laid the boy to his bedroom. After Gibbs left the boy stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. He climbed into the older man's bed and fell right asleep.

/\

Gibbs grabbed a cup of coffee and turned his radio on once he got downstairs. He returned to working on his boat until the wee hours. He decided to just lay his head down for a quick second.


End file.
